Izaya and Shizuo's game
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Fem Izaya x Shizuo. Izaya gets revenge on the ex bartender after the events of 'Shizuo's game' Can be read alone but may want to read 'Izaya's Game' And 'Shizuo's Game'


AN- May want to read 'Izaya's Game' first and than 'Shizuo's Game' before reading. Can be read as a stand alone but may make more sense if you read the first two fics. XD

* * *

Izaya smiled at herself in the mirror quite satisfied with the way she looked as she turned to get a side view running her hands down her sides as she smirked. She ran her fingers through her wavy dark hair as she inspected her makeup. Her eyes were outlined in black eye liner, her eye lashes lengthened with some black mascara with red lipstick coating her lips. She was wearing a tight low cut black dress which hugged her figure the dress finished a few inches below her bum. She was wearing black stocking connected to the suspender belt she was sporting under her dress the straps on show. She finished her out fit with a pair of black high heels and her signature coat left open. Izaya smiled as she left her apartment in search of a certain blond.

Izaya had never cared about looking sexy before, yeah she would sometimes dress nice to get information but this was different she wanted to entice the blond. She walked the streets of Ikebukuro getting looked up and down by the men she passed. The girl walked seductively. Being a female informant Izaya knew that sometime you have to seduce to get information and with the sleazy people Izaya got information from or to Izaya knew sometimes she had to look the part. But unlike other women who tried to get information she never let anyone touch her, she held all the control and never let anything get out of hand. She was proud of that fact.

"Mikado!" Izaya smiled as she waved to the younger boy.

"I-Izaya!" Mikado exclaimed quite surprised with the appearance of the informant.

"Have you seen Shizuo?" She asked as she leaned forward, her face inches away from the boys.

"I think I saw him go into that bar." Mikado said as he stared at the girls cleavage, brought out of his daze as she kissed him on the cheek "Huh?"

"What bar Mikado?" she asked as she looked around.

"That one." Mikado pointed as he looked the girl up and down holding his cheek quite flushed that the older women had kissed him.

"Thanks Mikado!" She smiled as she walked towards the bar waving to the flushed boy as she left.

Walking into the bar she smiled as she noticed the blond sitting in a booth by himself with a pint smoking a cigarette. Walking swiftly over she stood next to the man putting her hands on the table and leaning in front of him smiling.

"Shizuo, may I sit?" She asked seductively as she looked at the wide eyed blond.

The blond looked at the dark haired girl taken in by her voice and her appearance he couldn't quite form the words to shout at her and chase her out the bar. Izaya smiled at his silence before scooting in the seat opposite him. Izaya smiled as she reached out and took his drink drinking a little slowly before placing it down in front of her. She couldn't help but notice the blond looked very attractive this evening. "You shouldn't wear these inside!" She smirked as she lent forward taking off the man's sunglasses.

"What do you want flea?" Shizuo stated angrily as his glasses were slowly removed from his face.

"That's not very nice." Izaya pouted as removed her shoe before placing it on Shizuo groin making him yelp slightly at the sudden motion. Izaya smirked as she moved her foot around his groin before rubbing it against his growing member.

"Stop it!" Shizuo yelled as he stood up.

Izaya look up at the man as she lay against the wall showing off her body to the man making him gulp as he looked at the girl. "Maybe you should sit down. You don't want to make a scene."

Shizuo refused to play her game as he started to walk towards the entrance. Izaya quickly caught up smirking as she grabbed the man's arm pushing him against the door frame before leaving the bar.

"You flea!" Shizuo yelled as he ran after the girl.

Izaya smiled back at him as she began running before being knocked over by a trash can hitting her. The girl should've known that running in heels was going to make her reaction time slower. She lay on the floor her hair sprawled over her face, her dress had rid up slightly showing off her red underwear. The blond stared at the girl who was currently lying on the floor. Izaya quickly got to her feet before pointing her knife at the man as she laughed ignoring the grazes on her legs and her ripped stockings. The two continued their chase Izaya received a few more cuts and bruises from Shizuo throwing stuff at her. Izaya managed to cut the man with her knife several times.

Standing in an alley Shizuo currently had a knife to his throat and was staring at the girl in front of him whose clothes were now covered in the dust from the floor. Before he could make his move the girls lips her were on his, kissing him roughly never removing the knife. She used her free hand to touch his clothed member as she heard him moan slightly. She continued to kiss him as his arms wrapped around her pulling her roughly into him. The kiss became desperate and rough as his fingers dug into her sides. She pushed her blade against his skin drawing blood as her hand found its way into his hair pulling it slightly. Removing her knife and slipping it into her pocket she ran her hand down his chest before running it down his trousers taking hold of his member as she began to move her hand up and down. Shizuo moaned into her mouth as he pinned her to the wall his hand running up her thigh rubbing his fingers against the informant's pussy making a moan escape her lips. He smirked into the kiss as he rubbed faster. He moved her underwear to the side as he plunged his finger inside of her making her moan. Izaya smirked as she punched the blond in the chest making him stumble back hitting the opposite wall he looked up angrily at the girl as she had her blade against his throat once more.

Using her knife she forced him to sit on the floor before presenting herself to the man with a smirk. Shizuo felt a sting on his neck knowing she would cut him deeper if he didn't do what she wanted he obliged and began licking the girl's clit, digging his fingers hard into her thighs breaking the skin slightly as he held onto her. She rubbed herself on the man's mouth as he continued to lick and suck at her clit. Izaya moaned loudly at the sensation. She never thought her first time doing anything sexual would ever be with this man. She held the man's head as she came moaning loudly as she did so.

Removing herself from the man she unzipped the man's trousers before pulling out his member, she positioned it at her entrance before slamming herself on top of it yelping slightly as she did so, she rested her hands on the blonds' shoulders. She began to bounce on the man smiling as moans escaped the man mouth. The girl increased her speed as she rubbed her fingers against her own clit. Shizuo looked up at the girl who was riding him, moaning and touching herself on top of her. He began to thrust upwards matching her movements. Both increased their speeds. Izaya came on top of the man, she stopped Shizuo from thrusting as she got off the man pulling her underwear back over her pussy. She smiled at the man who was sitting up against the wall.

She began to walk away before she could she was pushed face first on to the floor "I don't think so Izaya!" Shizuo smirked as he pulled her underwear to the side once more before pushing himself inside her resting his chest on her back. He began thrusting hard into the girl taking his member out and plunging it back in roughly. He pushed her head roughly against the floor as he thrust fast inside of her. He heard her moan and continued to thrust fast into the girl. He increased his pace as he felt his pleasure building before coming inside of the girl. Pulling himself out he sat against the wall trying to regain his breath.

"I don't think so Shizuo!" she smirked as she kneeled next to the man before taking his member in her mouth. Shizuo moaned as she sucked his sensitive member and licked up and down the shaft, before licking his balls slightly and taking his member back in her mouth. The man moaned loudly at the pleasure before Izaya stopped and stood up walking back wards until her back hit the wall opposite before pulling up her dress a little and showing him her pussy with his cum slowly leaking out of it.

Shizuo gulped at the women in front of him and quickly got to his feet as he grabbed the girl, lifting her legs up as he slammed himself inside of her. Izaya's fingers dug into his back and she scratched his back roughly her long nails breaking the skin. Shizuo thrust into her as she moaned and scratched at his back. The man's nails dug into the girls thighs before he pulled her legs on to his shoulder before thrusting fast into the girl as her back scratched against the wall with each thrust. Both moaned as Shizuo thrust fast and hard into the girl. Shizuo increased his pace and strength of his thrusts as he felt himself getting close. "Not yet! Fuck me harder Shizuo!" Izaya stated as she heard his moans.

"What was that, Izaya?" Shizuo smirked

"Fuck me harder Shizuo!" Izaya screamed at the man as he increased his strength as he thrust into her.

Izaya moaned louder as she came with the man inside her. Shizuo continued thrusting as the panting girl moaned before releasing himself inside of her. Shizuo pushed her legs off his shoulder before letting her fall to the floor smiling. Izaya smirked as she got to her feet. Picking up her shoes she had lost along the way and pulling her underwear over her pussy the girl walked away, Shizuo following behind as they both went their own ways.

Izaya reached her apartment and began running a bath. Stripping off her clothes she looked at the self in the mirror her legs were bleeding slightly from the grazes she got in her fight with Shizuo as well as his nails that had torn the skin on her thighs. Her arms were bruised and cut a little. Her back was red with little spots of blood, her hair messy and her pussy slightly red.. She picked up her coat and took her knife and Shizuo's broken sunglasses out of her pocket. She smiled at the glasses before placing them on the side. She smiled at the memory of tonight, it hadn't gone exactly to plan but, in the end she had a lot of fun

Shizuo smiled as he arrived home to his apartment he sat down on the sofa next to the folded clothes that belonged to Izaya. He knew he should throw them out but something always stopped him when he went to throw them away. He got up to run the shower. As he stripped off he looked at his back in the mirror which was covered in scratch marks. His chest and arms had cut marks as well as his neck which had two cut marks. He smiled at the marks that littered his body as he remembered the events of the night and the way Izaya looked with messy hair, smudged make up, grazed body, ripped stockings and clothes covered in dirt from her collisions with the floor.


End file.
